Pirate life or so it seems
by Chibi Mai
Summary: I got inspired with pirates of Caribbean... but this has some twist... I guess rk meat POC meat my little head and twist. Please R&R. PG, just in case
1. Default Chapter

Hi, this is my fist rk fic… I think I will do spoilers or something really bad… but still bare with me I had the idea when I what the movie of pirates of the Caribbean, I just change some things.

' …' Thoughts

"…" Saying stuff

(…) Me… aka. Author with thing in mind to say to person that read

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Pirate life or so it seems

Chapert One..

Introduction?

'The sound of the sea on the boat… the sound of my fellow pirates on a little ship that was sailing to the horizon with no ending… the sound of' My daydream was cut when I return to reality.

"Hey there Captain Himura" said a cheerful pirate named tsubame

"What… some one call"

"Captain what are we going to do now that we are in the middle of nowhere and stranded on a "life boat" that seem like a death boat"

"Yeah! What are we going to do Kenshin… we got nothing, do you understand me NOTHING"

"Calm down Sanosuke, I will find a way out of this, like the other times that we face problems like these"

"O yeah… like when dear old Shishio burn our ship, only spear out life's because he is your brother" replies sanosuke growing impatient with every minute that pass, no with every wave that plash him on the face. (Yes I make shishio kenshin's brother… I said I made changes)

"Calm down you handsome chicken, being mad with Kenshin does were bad thing to your mind and soul, not to mention you age much faster"

"Stop calling me handsome… it's not that I am. It's just weird coming from a male/fem pirate like you kamatari"

"As interesting his your little hat his, is not helping the little tincy problem that we have on our hand in this precise moment. So what are we going to do now Captain Himura?"

"I know, I got the perfect idea, listen to this" yell Kenshin and started to explain his "master plan" to the rest of his tri-personnel (I think that mean three persons… Tsubame, yes I put some more character to her, the chicken head Sano and Fem pirate Kamatari… nice personnel)

-In another place-

"Wake up kaoru-chan! You are going to be late for the ball thing"

"Ah! –yawn- late for what? Misao, I don't remember I have to do something today"

"The ball! The ball that your father his holding so that you can chose your husband, of at least see some people" replies misao gown impatient

"Oo, that ball… -kaoru thought for a moment, to let all the information get in- what! That's today!" and so she jump from the fancy and expensive bed to get to the dressing room.

And so Misao started dressing kaoru has fast has her young hands can

"What is that!!!" kaoru pointed to a cloth that look like the upper part of a dress, but this "cloth" had metallic thing between the fabric

"That a corset, your father said that you must use it"

"What's a corset… sound kinda French or fancy…" kaoru was just finishing saying that when misao applied the so call corset on her mistress body. "What the… you can barely breath in this"

'man, been high society sucks if you have to wear that… poor kaoru' "But it looks good and you look more thing than ever" 'hope that that makes her more happy of something… in this type of situation I really am happy not to be high society and stuff, so much rules and stuff to wear that can kill you'

"C'mon misao you know better, I bet that in this moment you are happy not to be in my position" 'It's right there on her face! You can just see throw it'

"Well guessing what I am thinking is not helping you timing for the ball, we better hurry or your father will be very piss off with you been the only child, and since your mother died…' misao stop short when she notice the impact that she had done at the mention of kaoru's mom death reality " I did not mean to sound rude, please forgive me your mistress and sorry for using such common language in your presence"

"Don't worry, and don't talk to me all mighty and stuff been the mayors daughter does not have to limit my best friend attitude towards me"

And there was a nock on the door and a so familiar voice

"Kamiya can I come in"

"Sure" was the simple reply to the question

"I was wondering what happen to you, it's getting late and your father is gowing…" the voice stop the nano second it set eyes on kaoru

"What megumi, mi dad's what?"

"Look at you kaoru you are drop dead gorgeous"

"Am I really… -kaoru started to blush- that's not the point"

"But still, how come no one propose to you already"

"That because they are all pigs, and they are to materialistic pig with attitude… I don't what nothing like that I was a person that likes to have adventures with no limits, with out knowing the consequences…" kaoru started to daydream. Holding and invisible man with long hair (she just like long hair… and I really don't have daydreams about guys so I can't describe this)

'She is doing it again… megumi his going to take advantage of this situation to remind her that bla bla bla'

"That's a bloody pirate! You surely don't mean a pirate, they are ugly, they have wooden legs and pointy claw-hands and stupid parrots and on top you can get kill if you go out with one"

"C'mon Megumi lighten up, what happen if you fall in love with one?"

"that will be the day that I go crazy"

"Hey… sorry to interrupt but the BALL! Your FATHER!" misao emphasize on the words ball and father

"Aah!! I am not ready!" 'stupid ball, stupid high society and corsets

"We can appreciate that…and by the way I also came to tell you that it will be all held on the hill side fort next to the ocean… so that you put something for the cold"

"Just my luck I can't breath and next to the stinky fort that soo high"

-were kenshin is-

"Are you sure about this… I feel, well I feel like a bloody…." Sanosuke just can't put his finger on the word

"What I feel fine with this, I think is the best thing I have worn since a long time" said tsubame "Is Sano afraid of a dress… c'mon it wont hurt you" teasingly said tsubame to sano "You don't se ken-san or kama-san complaining"

"Fist I am not afraid of dresses, second you feel fine because you are a girl, and third… sorry but, kenshin looks like a lady and kamatari tries to be one"

"Hey take that back! It's not my fault I look like one, and has you I am not enjoying any thing about this, but we have to do this in order to get to that ball to find out information on that ship, and also get some decent food"

"look on the bright side sano, there is food, you ear me FOOD!"

"ok… kamatari, at least you are not miserable wearing lady stuff"

"But I am, this color doesn't fit me well, I prefer a little more purple, orange and gold don't do me good"

At this moment kenshin only though ' What I did wrong to deserve this almighty, did I did something bad in my other life, our are you just against pirates…' Kenshin got out from his troughs and just said "C'mon you guys, the ball is minutes away"

To be continued….

A/n: did you like it? If so please read & review. I really don't know what to do with this story it just came when I was really board in school. Please R&R, if at least I get 2 reviews I will try to writhe chapter two… if not… then maybe I will update. And please help with the title. 


	2. And you are

Hi!… wee, I got two reviews… and well like I said I will update. I hope I am getting better on writhing this. 

'…' Thoughts

"…" Saying

(…) What I = chibi mai, wants to say ^-^

Disclaimer… I guess let put it like this… if I had bunches and bunches of money will I really put a disclaimer on this.

Pirate life or so it seem

Chapter two

And you are?

-Were kaoru is-

'Bloody corset! This thing really really really prevents me to breathe some fresh… ok, just breathe air because I don't think this hill can have "fresh" air, it's all fill up with…'

Kaoru's thoughts were interrupted with the little pinch on her harm that Megumi applied

"Ouch! What did you do that for Megumi?" kaoru said this with out knowing that other people were interrupted with kaoru's complain "O… sorry, I really am sorry, please continue I truly am sorry about all this" kaoru started apologize to a old man with face white hair on his head 'I will get back with you Megumi, you make me look like a fool "in front" or all this people… I wonder who they are… and also I wonder why do people use fake white hair on there head, they just look old and un-sexy… no wonder man marry at old age around here…' kaoru was again engulf on her thoughts

"Hey! Kaoru are you listening to me…. C'mon meg to kao… hey!" megumi was trying to connect a word to kaoru's thick head, but when the easy way doesn't work… there is the hard way.

Megumi again pinch kaoru's arm, but much sorter… she did not wanted another scene with the old wezeer

"Hey, who is doing this… is this the game "pinch kaoru until she faints or has a purple mark!"

"Just keep it down… I just wanted to tell you 'hi', so now I said it, so you can return to your pit of no return of thoughts that you have in your little mind of yours"

"What! You just wanted to tell me 'hi', you already said hi when I was dressing in my house"

"Technically no, I did not say hi there so I am saying here, and all so I wanted to wash my time… how can a little speech in a ball take… why can't they just say 'there in the right corner of the fort is the food, on the left side you got the ball thingy and in the back & front there are some ladders for those people that have the urge to go other places because they are horny or something; or just want to go to the bathroom' and to finish the speech they can say ' and in the center his the girl that must get married and well get married so this city can waste more money on gifts for the wedding, in other words the mayor's daughter Kaoru Kamiya' that what I will say, simple, practical, and effective" Megumi ender her little "speech" with a great wide smile on her face that was cover by a fan so that it will hide her laughter.

"You have a point there, but still…"

"Miss. Kamiya can we continue with the ceremony entry for the ball, or do you prefer talking to your shelf" said a now angry old guy with white fake hair on his head.

"But I am not talking alone, I was talking with…." Kaoru spotted Megumi on the opposite side were she was. 'How does she do it… focus Kaoru, you are in trouble… you need a way out, you need'

"I was talking to her Captain Saitou" Said a no gender voice that came from a red head apparent girl with a red-magenta dress with black embroidery (In other words kinda gothic or something… I did not know what to put on "her") and also the dress was "puffy" from the waist down… (You know… so that… no man there)

"And who are you young lady" said shaply captain saitou

"Well… I am… I am a lady… yeah that's it"

"We can she that… but can you please tell us your name"

"My name is… Ken… Kensha" 'Hope that works… stupid saitou he know I am me…'

"Now, now captain keep that speech rolling we wanna get drunk and have a party here" said a impatient sano dress in a dress ("dress in a dress"…. I think I wrote that wrong… our something) 

"And how are you"

"Captain would you please end all this nonsense and start ending the speech" said the Mayor

"Of course your highness"

The all so mighty speech from Captain Saitou ended and… at last the ball/party started.

"Thank you lady Kensha for saving my ass"

"Lady Kaoru, those words don't go with a person such has yourself"

"You don't know anything about me -ick, ick- … you with your looks and charm… you don't know nothing…" drunken kaoru said 'She has pretty long hair… I want to touch it!.. if she were a man, he or she.. aaa what ever will be very hot and sexy, but them again… she is a she and no body can change that… although she has no she things on the upper area… weird… but still…"

"There you are! Kaoru I have been looking all over for you, for father has found him"

With out answer kaoru got pull away by a fox-lady

"That was weird… ok… I need to finish my plan here" said kenshin to himself, rapidly going to the opposite corner were the kaoru was pull to.

- Kenshin's side-

'Know were is tsubame, sano and kama-san'

"Kensha… long time no see" said a laughing sanosuke

"Stop that Miss Sagara"

"So what the plan Himura… you said you will tell us here"

"Calm down tsubame, the plan is simple… you just have to get a partner on the "great dance" and well ask him questions"

"WHAT! That's the most … simple… plan I have ever…. Ah!!"

"What happen, sis little Tsubame scared of dancing with boys…" Sano said

"Are YOU, chicken to dance with boy's Sano"

"Hey there you little brat"

"So are you"

"Now, now, calm down… anyway that is the plan… and has anybody seen Kamatari" ask Kenshin to the two fighting chickens

- Kaoru's side-

"Were are you taking me flying black hair… were is it no neverland or wonderland"

"O no. You got drunk diren't you… and to ruin your ball"

"What if it his… and how can you talk black hair… how! Answer me"

"Stop that Kaoru… you know I am Megumi, and right now you have to see your fiancée that your father chouse… and if I can had, he his so ice cold hot" Suddenly some fox ears and tail appeared in Megumi's body and so is that laugh.

-Kaoru's father side-

"I hope that girl shows up soon" said a impatient father

"I know she will"

"And I wonder if she can approve of this young lady has my wife"

"But sir, you just meet her right now about 5 min. ago, and you don't know her story, were she is from"

"I don't care I feel like we were meant for each other"

"As you wish my lord"

"Dam! Get here faster Kaoru" Kaoru's father thought 'I only hope she is not drunk… please god make her un-drunk '

- In another place -

"Captain, are you sure this is the last gold"

"Yes I am sure! Not nothing I am not the great Shishio"

"But sir the curse…"

"I know about the bloody curse I am not blind… wait, I got it!"

"What have you found out"

"The last piece of gold his with my old dear brother; set course to the north I can sense his presence there"

"Sure Captain"

To be continued…

Ok. I know that here I did not do a lot of things… I guess I am more inspired when it's 12 am and I can not sleep. Anyway please R&R. Any type of review is welcome... and suggestions and stuff.

Click that magic box that lets you make a review ^-^ ok… that was a little to …, but still click it. 


	3. The meating

Ok... I am very very very sorry for not uploading sooner... but I did not get inspired and when I did I had a lot of homework... So please forgive me.... I just read the last chapter v-v' boy was I off it or something... so many errors!! some are really really... not good. V-V''. Again sorry and hope that this chapter is better.

"talking"

*thinking*

(A/coments)

Disclaimer:I don't own nothing!! nothing!!... ok, just a hamster name ragamuffin and ... some paper! pretty paper!! 

**Pirate life or so it seem **

Chapter three: 

**What!, surprise, surprise**

**---------**

**-Kaoru-**

"What's that you say, hair... are you mad?" drunken kaoru said

"Stop that silliness kaoru, you know bam right I'm Megumi" Megumi started making little red marks on her wrists

"O noo, look megumi you are chicken pocks... and it started on her wrist! here let me help you... No! wait I haven't had chicken pocks... so STAY way" no kaoru started to lose her balance after saying that to megumi... and well the world was spinning, around and around... what more can be expected on times like those.

"O no you don't" Megumi just caught kaoru on time before she it the ground

Misao returns from saying to the mayor, that Kaoru was on her way 

"Hey, fox! what did you did to kaoru!... her father is very inpatient in this moment... we need her there... and you don't want to know why I said "we"... what are we going to do..." Misao just lost it... she was looking around to find something that said 'in case of a, to be wife was drunk when she is suppose to be with her father and waiting fiancée, please use this'

"Misao, you are not helping... we need kaoru there... we need..." Megumi sharpen her gaze at misao hair... and body, and started to many a little plan. Mean wile misao was now thinking what she thought megumi was thinking in the exact moment

"That will never work!!"

"Never work what?..."

"What I think you are thinking, that I know you are thinking"

"Soo... we need you misao and you know it... you said you always wanted to use one of Kaoru's dresses and stuff... this is the perfect time for that dream to come true"

"Yes.. but"

"But nothing... we better hurry you know her father is not known for great patience" 

"How are we going to move her she his so heavy"

Megumi and Misao were standing there thinking on something when a brown eyed 'lady' appeared and saw them

"Hi there ladies you need some help"

Megumi and Misao just look at the lady...

"Mmmm... need help on what" misao broke the 30 seg. silence that grown

"Were there is a lady here, on your arms and well, she is falling!"

"We loved your help... but you don't look strong... and besides we need a man, not a lady"

"Nonsense I can help" with that Miss Sagara grab kaoru by her wais and put her on a bench that was on the back of a little turn, were nobody can see her (strange... but I need that bench there so I am putting it there!!! mwuauahaha!)

After miss sagara put kaoru there she staid there in case 'she' was needed

"Ok.. phase one pass... now, phase two!" Megumi and misao started to 'undress' kaoru (ok... no bad troughs, in the movie she had like a large sleeping blouse on her so... nothing can be seen) 

"Wow!" Sanosuke immediatly turn away from that scene

"What?" said Megumi and Misao at the same time

"What?... you are undressing that lady... I just remember I have somewhere to go and there was this thing there with him... you know..." and sano was off saying something about how these were different times and not like "her" times as a little "girl"

And 10 min. later:

"Wow!... you really look like kaoru"

"You don't mean that ... you are just saying that... and how am I suppose to talk... Kaoru has different vocals"

"Just nod" Megumi now started pushing misao out of the bench area "C'mon misao you are always the crazy girl... think of this has a challenge"

After 5 min. 

Misao finally got to go to Kaoru's father and fiancée way, with a see-throw cloth on her face so they cannot detect her

-Megumi-

*Now... what am I going to do with Kaoru... I better go with her*

-Misao-

*Hope I ondt trip... one step infront of the other... one step... left... rigth... Man I am gonna will Kaoru for this!!! and not to mention the Fox* misao was tinking all the way till

"Hi, there my little sapphire" said mr. Kamiya a.k.a. Mayor (ok... just wanted that there, it sound really bad but still it's my fic and I am the writer ^-^ muwhahahaha!)

"Well anyway continuing, here is for future husband, Aoshi Shinomori captain of the galleon armada of the north in the cold and icy waters or the great...." Mr. Kamiya was cut by Aoshi

"Can we please end this, I have matters to attend to" Aoshi said with out showing any emotions

"Yes... sorry for this, I just got carried away"

"Yes sure, just hurry up" Aoshi said this while thinking *this is not a aura of the Kamiya girl... this is another person, I can sense it, this can turn amusingly *

"Well cutting to the chase, Kaoru darling this is Aoshi shinomori like I said, and well I had chosen this man to marry you, since you don't show signs of man chosen by your shelf"

"Mmm... sorry to interrupt but... when are you going to introduce me, all you do is Kaoru this Kaoru that.... have you forgotten Kama your true and only life-support in life" said a "lady" witch purple hair

"No not at all little sugar"

*Who on earth his this lady... I have a weird feeling about her... I just can put my finger on it* misao was thinking wiht out knowing that a pair of eyes were on her

"Well anyway this is Kama, she will fill up the place or your mother Kaoru, and with the best she will be a mother figure to you"

Misao just nodded 

"Ok... now that that is settled please go to the dance, I can sense that you two want a time to ask questions... Oo I totally forgot about your plans for the evening Shinomori I.." Mr. Kamiya was cut by the cold reply that was not expected from Aoshi

"Now that I remember, I already did that yesterday, so if you please Kaoru, come with me to the ball"

Again Misao just nodded to the offer of Aoshi

-Kaoru's-

"C'mon Kaoru wake up... you are making a seen" The fox lady said and said, but no reply came from the racoon girl "Ok... it that they way then be it... hard times need drastic measures"

Quickly Megumi got to the chaise... got from inside her dress a little bottle with a substance 

"This is my invention when you are drunk!, it's the bottle thingy!!!" Megumi said this to herself and immediately some fox and a tail appear

The fox lady pour the substance down Kaorus 

To Be continued...

Well I had this for quite some time, but never uploaded because... I really don't know.

Thanks to all the reviews ^-^ I love love love them. so Please review it makes my day a lot less gray... I honestly say this. So click that bottom!! and well hope that I can upload sooner... 


End file.
